Hogwarts Traditionen und Prophezeiungen
by secret2013
Summary: Traditionen und Prophezeiungen ändern das Leben von Hermine Granger und Severus Snape /Ich habe den Titel der Geschichte erweitert :
1. Chapter 1

**Ich sollte nichts Neues anfangen, aber Weihnachten hatte ich diese Idee. Ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefällt.**

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Tradition  
**

Severus Snape stand am Lehrertisch und musterte die Schülerin, die vor ihm stand.

„Miss Granger, was spielen Sie für ein Spiel?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden?"

Snape schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an. Was wird hier gespielt?"

ooo

Es waren nur noch 4 Wochen bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs. Manche sagten leider, manche zum Glück.

Hermine gehörte zu den Ersten. Sie liebte Hogwarts, war gern hier.

Was ihr aber nicht gefiel waren diese letzten vier Wochen hier. Sie hatte über diese Tradition gelesen, mit den Mädchen in den vergangenen Jahren geträumt was mit ihnen passieren würde. Aber nun hatte sie einfach genug.

Sie konnte nur noch schnell durch die Gängen oder sich in den dunkelsten Ecken verstecken. Und all das nur wegen dieser dämlichen Tradition.

Und genau deshalb stand sie nun vor Snape. Der so tat als wenn er noch nie davon gehört hatte.

Obwohl vielleicht – vielleicht hatte er wirklich nie mitgemacht als er noch ein Schüler hier war. Nun tat er Hermine schon fast wieder leid. Aber nur fast.

Warum war er immer so gemein? Wo sie ihn doch im Grunde ihres Herzens mochte.

Oh, mein Gott. Sie merkte wie sie langsam rot wurde.

Ooo

Severus Snape beobachtete fasziniert wie Hermine Granger rot wurde. Ganz langsam, aber unübersehbar.

Interessant. Eine junge Frau, die noch rot wurde.

Eine Frau. Sie war doch keine Frau.

Oder ? Allerdings, er hatte sie lange nicht wirklich angesehen. Vielleicht war er deshalb so überrascht von seinen Gedanken

Sie war tatsächlich eine junge Frau geworden.

Ooo

Warum schaut er mich so komisch an, dachte Hermine.

Oh, er wartet auf eine Antwort. Richtig.

„Professor, ich habe mich versteckt."

„Versteckt? Warum und wieso hier?"

„Eine gute Frage."

Er sah sie schweigend an.

„Professor. Kennen Sie die Geschichte Hogwarts?"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

„Natürlich kennen Sie die. Da gibt es einen Abschnitt über die Traditionen und eine dieser Traditionen bringt mich dazu mich zu verstecken."

Snape wusste nicht wovon sie sprach. Aber natürlich konnte er das nicht zugeben. Zeit – er brauchte Zeit um sich zu informieren.

„Miss Granger. Verstecken Sie sich woanders."

So das war geklärt.

„Sie können gehen."

„Danke Professor."

Ooo

Seit 2 Stunden blätterte er nun schon in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Es war einfach unglaublich was dort geschrieben stand.

_**Hogwarts Tradition**_

„_**Seit Jahrzehnten versuchen die männlichen Schüler zum Ende ihres letzten Schuljahres Trophäen zu ergattern. Seit es auch weibliche Schülerinnen auf Hogwarts gibt, sind diese Ziel der Trophäenjagd."**_

Was sollte das heißen? Das konnte alles Mögliche sein, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass die männlichen Schüler hatten da eine ganz bestimmte Trophäe im Sinn hatten. Wie konnte ihm das in den ganzen Jahren entgangen sein.

Ooo

„Professor Snape hat diese Versammlung einberufen. Ich erteile ihm das Wort."

Nach den ersten Sätzen von Snape fingen die meisten Kollegen an zu lachen. Auch als Albus seine Hand hob und dem Einhalt gebieten wollte, wurde es nicht ruhig.

Schließlich reichte es Snape.

„Was ist eigentlich so lustig?"

Minerva hatte Erbarmen mit ihm.

„Severus, mein Lieber. Wir kennen diese „Tradition". Weißt Du wie viele Ehen so entstanden sind?"

„Aber wir müssen dem Einhalt gebieten…"

„Wieso und wie …", widersprach Professor Dumbledore.

„Wieso - weil sie Schüler sind. Und wir können die Patrouillen in der Nacht verstärken. Da stimmen wir doch alle zu?"

Er sah sich um und fand keine Zustimmung unter seinen Kollegen.

„Severus, die meisten von uns haben so ihren Mann oder ihre Frau kennen gelernt. Nur weil du das nicht hattest…"

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich bin sicher nicht alle Schüler und Schülerinnen finden diese Tradition gut. Allein ihretwegen sollten wir dem Einhalt gebieten."

Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an Hermines Verhalten. Aber er konnte sie ja schließlich nicht als Beispiel anführen.

Am Ende der Sitzung wurde Professor Snapes Antrag abgelehnt. Man wollte so verfahren wie in der Vergangenheit und nichts tun.

„Ich werde alles tun um diese Tradition nicht ausarten zu lassen. Und niemand wird mich daran hindern."

Damit drehte er sich um und fegte aus dem Räumen.

Ooo

Noch drei Wochen, dachte Hermine.

Wie sollte sie dir nur überstehen?

Die hatte schon so viele Annäherungsversuche abgewehrt, aber die meisten Jungen waren viel zu unbeholfen. Und so jung. Für sie war ein Kuss von Hermine Granger das größte.

Aber den „Großen" ging es natürlich um mehr, um nicht zu sagen um alles.

Und Hermine Granger war nicht so lange Jungfrau geblieben um nun Opfer irgendeines „Jägers" zu werden.

ooo

Wieder stand sie vor Professor Snapes Gemächern. In den letzten 2 Wochen hatte sie sich immer hierher geflüchtet, denn augenscheinlich traute sich niemand hierher. Kein Wunder. Zu ihrem Glück hatte der Professor sie nie erwischt. Auch jetzt kauerte sie auf dem kalten Fußboden, hatte eine Kerze angezündet und las in einem Lehrbuch.

Ooo

Professor Snape hatte seine Runden absolviert und freute sich auf sein Bett. Wieder ein Abend an dem er einige Mädchen vor ihrem Schicksal bewahrt. Auch wenn diese nicht unbedingt dankbar waren. Merkwürdig. Dabei machte er das alles nur ihretwegen und für Hermine.

Hermine – nein, Miss Granger. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen.

Verdammt, was war das da vor seiner Tür? Er ging vorsichtig auf seine Tür zu, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Ooo

„Miss Granger."

Er wusste nicht so richtig wie er sie wecken sollte. Schließlich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Aufwachen."

Er schüttelte sie.

„Lass mich schlafen."

Es blieb ihm wohl nichts weiter übrig. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie in seine Gemächer.

Ooo

Severus Snape versuchte ein Buch zu lesen. Vergeblich. Die junge Frau, die hier auf seinem Sofa schlief, lenkte ihn einfach zu sehr ab.

Er musste sie wecken. Sie sollte zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie sollte nicht hier bei ihm sein. Mitten in der Nacht.

Aber er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz.

Ooo

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht wo sie war. Ein Feuer flackerte im Kamin und sie blickte sich vorsichtig um.

Nein, sie war noch nie hier gewesen. Plötzlich stockte ihr Atem – Professor Snape. Er saß an anderen Ende Raums und schlief. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging hinüber.

Er sah ganz entspannt aus.

Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie konnte ihn ja nicht wecken, oder?

Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn sie einfach ging.

Ooo

Frühstückszeit in Hogwarts – der große Saal war gefüllt und laut. Man verstand gerade einmal seinen Nachbarn.

So entging Hermine auch das Geflüster an den anderen Tischen. Man hatte sie in der Nacht gesehen und nun fragte man sich, ob sie „erlegt" worden war.

Auch Ron hatte davon gehört.

„Hermine, wie war deine Nacht?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Seit wann interessierte er sich denn dafür.

„Sehr gut. Warum fragst du?"

„Oh, man hat dich beobachtet."

Sie wurde rot.

Harry und Ron sahen sich an.

„Du … bist du …"

Beide stotterten.

Oh, die beiden dachten….

„Was ? Nein, ich habe mich nur versteckt."

Ron sah Harry triumphierend an. Es war also noch nicht zu spät für ihn. Er hatte in den letzten 2 Wochen seinen Spaß gehabt, aber natürlich stand auch Hermine auf seiner Liste. Er hatte lange mit Harry gestritten, aber seine Meinung nicht geändert.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden. Was führten sie nun schon wieder im Schilde?

Ron wollte doch nicht etwas.

„Ronald Weasley. Ich warne dich. Du wirst keinen Erfolg mit deiner „Jagd" haben."

Sein unschuldiger Blick zeigte ihr, dass sie richtig vermutete.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Du weißt genau wie ich fühle und trotzdem. Was bist du nur für ein Freund."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Hermine, du und ich. Wie gehören doch zusammen. Jeder weiß das und warum sollten wir nicht ein wenig Spaß haben."

Sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich es Dir noch sagen soll. Ich war verliebt in dich. War. Vergangenheit."

Ron lächelte sie weiter an.

„Du kannst dich wieder in mich verlieben. Ich könnte dir dabei helfen."

„Arggg. Ron, du bist so … Mir fällt wirklich nichts ein. Lass mich in Ruhe. Wenn ich dich nach der Schule in meiner Nähe sehe, werde ich dich verhexen. Ich meine es ernst."

„Aber Hermine. Du meinst das doch nicht wirklich."

Endlich mischte sich Harry ein.

„Ron, sie meint es so."

„Genau. Und nun entschuldigt mich. Der Unterricht beginnt bald."

Ooo

Professor Snape versuchte der Diskussion am Gryffindertisch zu folgen. Vergeblich. Aber es sah die zornigen Blicke und hoffte, dass Hermine Ron Weasley in die Schranken gewiesen hatte.

Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Seit wann nannte er sie eigentlich nicht mehr Miss Granger?

Als er sie die Halle verlassen sah, wollte er ihr sofort folgen. Nein, das war unmöglich. Was passierte nur mit ihm?

Gleich begann seine erste Unterrichtsstunde und damit der normale Tagesablauf für ihn.

Ooo

Hermine war mehr als froh, dass der Tag mit Unterrichtsstunden voll gepackt war. So hatte sie kaum Gelegenheit über irgendetwas anderes nachzudenken. Und da ging es ihr wie Snape.

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge und erst als sich die Dunkelheit über das Schloss legte, spürten beide wieder diese eigenartige Stimmung.

Ooo

Hermine wurde immer wütender. Sie hatte schon drei Ohrfeigen verteilen müssen und nun stand plötzlich Ron vor ihr.

„Was willst du? Habe ich dir nicht klar und deutlich gesagt was ich über diese Aktion denke?"

Sie schrie all ihre angestaute Wut aus sich heraus. Und ihre Stimme hallte durch das ganze Gebäude.

Die meisten Lehrer lächelten über diesen Ausbruch. Diese Kinder. Aber einer lächelte nicht. Professor Snape.

Hörte denn niemand dass sie ernst meinte? Den Stress in ihrer Stimme ? Er jedenfalls würde das nicht hinnehmen.

So schnell wie möglich folgte er den Stimmen. Dann kurz bevor er da war, hörte er es klatschen.

Ron stand wie erstarrt vor ihr. Sie hatte ihm doch tatsächlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Und nun tauchte auch noch Professor Snape auf.

„Mister Weasley. Ich glaube Sie sollten ganz schnell verschwinden. Sonst ziehe ich Ihnen noch Punkte ab."

Das lies sich Ron nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er verschwand ohne ein Wort der Erwiderung.

„Miss Granger. Sie kommen mit mir."

Ooo

Hermine hatte auf dem Weg zu Snapes Gemächern kein Wort gesprochen. Auch als Severus ihr einen Tee hinstellte und auf das Sofa wies, sagte sie nichts.

Sie sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", hörte sie ihn schließlich fragen.

Mehr brauchte es nicht und Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen. Trotzdem nickte sie.

Sie versuchte zu reden, aber die Tränen flossen immer stärker.

Severus wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Also wartete er einfach ein paar Minuten und schließlich hatte sich Hermine wieder im Griff.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor Snape."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Ich wünschte, dass die anderen Lehrer meiner Meinung wären. Dann wäre das Ganze hier längst vorbei. Tradition hin oder her."

Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte gehört, dass der Professor verstärkt in den Gängen unterwegs war, aber das sie der Grund war? War sie der Grund?

Sie bekam kein Wort heraus.

Aber der Professor erwartete wohl keine Antwort, denn er redete schon weiter.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, wenn Sie wollen dann können Sie gern …"

Er stoppte mitten im Satz. Wollte er wirklich gerade seine Räume anbieten? Was passierte mit ihm? Er sollte Strafpunkte verteilen, Nachsitzer beaufsichtigen, Arbeiten korrigieren. Stattdessen machte er sich Gedanken um das Gefühlsleben einer Schülerin. Und die sah ihn an als wenn er Fieber hatte. Oder verrückt war?

Wahrscheinlich traf beides zu. Diese verdammte Tradition.

ooo

„Professor Snape. Ich … danke."

Er hörte sie kam.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Dabei würde ich lieber hier sitzen und ins Feuer schauen.

„Nein, bleiben Sie. Ich werde meinen Kontrollgang machen."

Er musste hier raus. Weg von ihr, bevor er noch irgendetwas Dummes tat.

Ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten, verschwand er in den dunklen Gängen.

Ooo

* * *

**Meine andere Geschichte geht auch weiter. Ich hatte leider einen Todesfall in der Familie und meine Idden sind zur Zeit nicht so toll.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teil 2**_

In dieser Nacht kehrte Snape nicht mehr in seine Gemächer zurück. Er vergrub sich in der Bibliothek und las mehr über diese Tradition. Und schlief dann über dem Buch ein. Als er am frühen Morgen aufwachte und in seine Räume ging, erwischte er 2 Paare. Allerdings schien da schon alles zu spät. Er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu vergessen was er gesehen hatte. Zumal ein Teil des Paares Ronald Weasley war. Allerdings, so schwor er sich, wenn dieser nur einen weiteren Annäherungsversuch machen würde, dann konnte er für nichts garantieren. Verhexen war da das geringste Übel.

Leise betrat er sein Wohnzimmer. Aber wie auch beim letzten Mal war Hermine bereits verschwunden.

Ooo

Sie wusste auch nicht warum sie schon wieder vor Professor Snapes Tür stand. Niemand hatte sie heute verfolgt. Selbst Ron nicht. Vielleicht hatten sich inzwischen alle Paare gefunden oder die Jagd war langweilig geworden.

Wie auch immer – es gab keinen Grund hier zu sein. Keinen außer, dass sie ihn sehen wollte. Natürlich sollte er dann auch bleiben und nicht fluchtartig den Raum verlassen.

Aber sie war schon wieder viel zu weit. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen und noch hatte er sie nicht hereingelassen.

Sie klopfte.

„Professor, ich bin es."

Er öffnete die Tür und sah sie an. Und plötzlich wusste er, dass ihr Besuch nichts mit der Trophäenjagd zu tun hatte.

Ooo

Er lies sie ohne Kommentar herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„Miss Granger, Sie kennen den Weg."

Er wollte doch nicht schon wieder gehen. Sie drehte sich um und prallte mit ihm zusammen.

Hermine war wie erstarrt. Er schien überhaupt nicht wütend.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage.

Ooo

Eine dumme Frage, aber er musste wissen, ob sie es auch fühlte.

Schließlich sah sie ihn an und sprach es aus.

„Ich wollte Sie sehen."

Das war es was er gehofft hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich heran.

Hermine hielt die Luft an und schloss die Augen. Würde er sie jetzt küssen?

Sie spürte seinen Mund in ihren Haaren, auf ihrer Stirn. Sie wartete auf mehr und war enttäuscht als es sich von ihr löste.

„Oh."

Einem Impuls folgend trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und berührte ihn leicht. Sie war überrascht als er sich in ihre Berührung lehnte.

Aber genauso schnell war es auch wieder vorbei.

Er räusperte sich und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Denn genau davor hatte er sich gefürchtet. Das er Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte war das eine. Aber sie war seine Schülerin und darüber konnte er nicht hinwegsehen.

Niemals.

Leider.

Er musste seine Taktik ändern. Sie durfte nicht erfahren was er empfand.

„Nun Miss Granger. Sind Sie es leid?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?"

„Nun anscheinend ist niemand mehr hinter Ihnen her und nun langweiligen Sie sich. Ist es nicht so?"

Seine Worte waren wie eine kalte Dusche für sie. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht verdient. Diese kalte Stimme, ohne Gefühl war zuviel für sie.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir. Ich werde Sie nicht mehr belästigen."

Und bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, war sie weg.

Ooo

Die nächsten Tage waren die Hölle für beide. Hermines schlechte Laune und ihre Ausbrüche hielten alle „Verehrer" von ihr fern. Wenn sie das vorher gewusst hätte.

Snape stand seit dem Zwischenfall mit Hermine ständig unter Strom. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war und versuchte sein schlechtes Gewissen durch Aktionismus zu unterdrücken.

Nun am vierten Tag nach dem Zwischenfall saßen alle beim Frühstück in der großen Halle als eine Armada von Eulen auftauchte. Sie hatten alle den Tagespropheten im Schnabel und schon bevor Snape in die Zeitung sah, wusste er dass es Ärger bedeutete.

Minervas Blick sagte ihm, dass er Recht hatte. Sie reichte ihm die Zeitung hinüber.

**„Beliebte Tradition von Hogwarts in Gefahr" – Exklusiv von einem Insider**

**„Die letzten vier Wochen eines Schuljahrs waren in der Vergangenheit immer von einer Tradition geprägt, die zu vielen Ehen geführt hatten. Aber in diesem Jahr scheint ein Lehrer den Spielverderber zu spielen. Wie unser Insider berichtete, war es besonders schwierig einen Platz für die heimlichen Treffen zu finden. Aber trotz dieser Widerstände gelang es vielen Schüler diese wichtige Tradition fortzuführen. Wie wir erfahren haben gab es trotz allem einige Verlobungen.**

**Aber es gab auch ein prominentes Opfer. Wie uns bestätigt wurde, sah man Ron Weasley mit einigen Schönheiten der Schule. Allerdings war Hermine Granger, seine langjährige Freundin nicht unter ihnen. Sollte es dem Lehrer gelungen sein, diese Beziehung zu zerstören?**

**Lesen Sie mehr darüber in den nächsten Ausgaben unserer Zeitung."**

Zum allem Unglück sah man noch ein paar wacklige und dunkle Fotos, die Snape, Ron und Hermine zeigten.

Am liebsten hätte Snape die Zeitung sofort verbrannt, aber er versuchte sich zu bremsen. Es änderte ja nichts. Aber wenn er den Insider und den Fotografen zu fassen bekam …

Ooo

Hermine las wie alle anderen den Artikel und betrachtete die Bilder. Natürlich wusste sie, dass der Prophet ein Käseblatt war und oft Lügen verbreitete. Aber ein Blick auf Ron und Harry sagte alles. Beider Gesichter waren so schuldbewusst. Aber Harry war wenigstens so klug gewesen sich nicht erwischen zu lassen.

„Gratuliere Ron. Bist du auch schon verlobt?"

„Was ? Nein Hermine. Das ist doch nur Spaß."

„Wirklich ? Siehst du mich lachen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie nahm ihren leeren Teller und verlies ohne die Blicke der anderen zu beachten den Saal. Allerdings sah sie kurz zu Snape. Täuschte sie sich oder war sein Blick aufmunternd?

Na ja, sie würde es bald sehen, denn seine Unterricht stand heute auf dem Vormittagsplan.

Ooo

So leid ihm Hermine auch tat, er war doch froh, dass es mit dem Paar Ron und Hermine vorbei war.

Das war es doch?

Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging in dem Unterrichtsraum. Alle Schüler saßen ruhig auf ihren Plätzen. Auch Weasley und Hermine Granger. Allerdings sehr weit von einander entfernt. Gut so.

Das war sein letzter privater Gedanke für die nächste Zeit. Die Prüfungen standen vor der Tür und aus seiner Sicht hatten die meisten nach wie vor keine Ahnung.

Und auch in dieser Stunde schienen fast alle Schüler seine Vorbehalte bestätigen zu wollen. Die einzige ohne Fehler war Miss Granger.

„Wir haben nur noch 2 Stunden und dann steht Ihre Abschlussprüfung bevor. Nur eine einzige Schülerin kann den Anforderungen entsprechen. Miss Granger."

Alle sahen ihn sprachlos an. Noch nie, wirklich nie hatte Professor Snape ein Lob ausgesprochen. Und nun tat er es und lobte ausgerechnete Hermine Granger.

„Was starren Sie so? Die Stunde ist vorbei. Miss Granger. Bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Moment."

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Auch dieses Kapitel ist überarbeitet worden. **

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_Gegenwart_

_Hermine öffnete die Augen. Ihre kleine Tochter hatte anscheinend schon wieder Hunger._

_Sie stand auf und ging zum Kinderbett. Normalerweise hätte sie das Krankenhaus längst verlassen, aber sie wusste nicht wohin. Niemand hatte ein Wort darüber verloren, aber sie spürte sehr wohl die Blicke der Schwestern und Ärzte._

_Vorsichtig nahm sie ihr Baby auf den Arm und ging zurück zum Bett._

_In diesem Moment kam eine Schwester herein und fragte, ob sie Hilfe brauchte. Hermine nickte. Es war nicht so einfach sich bequem zum Stillen hinzusetzen._

_Die Frau nahm ihr das Baby ab._

„_Sie haben Ihr noch immer keinen Namen gegeben. Das ist eigentlich nicht üblich."_

_Hermine schaute sie an._

„_Ich weiß, aber ich habe gehofft ihr Vater wird kommen und wir können gemeinsam entscheiden."_

_Jeder im Krankenhaus wusste von der Patientin, die nicht wusste, wohin sie sollte und die keinen Vater für ihr Baby hatte. Natürlich hatte sie einen Vater, aber der kam nicht. Es kam niemand. Nicht zu Besuch, nicht zum Baby schauen, nicht zum Gratulieren. Wie es schien, war die junge Frau ganz allein._

_Die Krankenschwester hatte Mitleid, aber die Verwaltung war schon jetzt ungeduldig und am Montag würde man die junge Mutter „rauswerfen"._

„_Haben Sie denn nie über einen Namen gesprochen?"_

_Hermine schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Welcher Name fällt Ihnen ein, wenn Sie Ihre Tochter ansehen? Nicht nachdenken."_

„_Alexandra."_

_Hermine war sich kaum bewusst, dass sie den Namen gesagt hatte._

_Alexandra?_

_Sie wiederholte den Namen. Diesmal lauter. Alexandra._

_Ja, das klang stark und stolz._

_Ein guter Name._

_Die Schwester sah sie freundlich an._

„_Sehen Sie. Ein schöner Name. Und unsere Verwaltung wird sich freuen. Wenigstens können sie nun etwas in die Akten schreiben."_

_Die Schwester wagte es endlich eine Frage zu stellen, die sie alle plagten._

„_Es ist so traurig Sie hier allein zu sehen. Haben Sie denn keine Familie?"_

_Hermine sah ihre Tochter an. Familie – sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Ob sie die große Schlacht überlebt hatte oder nicht? Sie hatte sie jedenfalls nicht finden können._

_Freunde – oh ja, die hatte sie._

_Einen Ehemann – darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken._

_Lieber erinnerte sie sich an den schönsten Abend ihres Lebens._

**Rückblick**

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie in Severus Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Sie erinnerte sich nur daran, wie er sie geküsst hatte. Zuerst nur vorsichtig, aber dann voller Leidenschaft und nun stand sie hier.

Severus begann sich auszuziehen. Sie folgte jeder seiner Bewegung neugierig.

„Nun Miss Granger, worauf warten Sie?"

Hermine nickte und ein paar Augenblicke stand sie in T-Shirt und Slip vor ihm.

Ganz in Weiß und so begehrenswert.

War sie wirklich noch unberührt? Mit 18? Er wollte lieber nicht über ihr Alter nachdenken. Aber alle moralischen Bedenken verflogen, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte, sein Bett.

Schließlich stand auch er in T-Shirt und Shorts (schwarz) vor ihr.

Er strich ihr über die Wange, ganz vorsichtig.

„Keine Angst. Es wird Dir gefallen."

Und es gefiel ihr. Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse, seine geflüsterten Zärtlichkeiten. Seine Geduld, aber auch die war irgendwann zu Ende.

„Genug des Vorspiels."

Hermine erkannte seine Stimme kaum. So atemlos, so tief. Aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, lag er schon auf ihr. Sie fühlte seinen ganzen Körper, seinen heißen Atem. Seinen Penis.

„Hermine. Berühr mich."

Sie spreizte ihre Beine, fühlte, wie er zwischen sie glitt. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn. Severus stöhnte auf und Hermine wurde mutiger. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er schob ihre Hand zur Seite.

„Lass mich das machen. Beim ersten Mal."

Hermine spürte wir er vorsichtig in sie eindrang, bis er an eine Barriere stieß. Er stoppte und sah sie an.

„Es wird nur ein wenig weh tun. Ich …"

„Severus, bitte. Hör auf darüber zu reden. Tu es."

Severus hatte recht gehabt, es tat weh, aber es war auch überwältigend. Sie wusste nicht, woher die Tränen kamen.

„Wein nicht. Bitte nicht weinen. Es tut mir so leid."

Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Hermine versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht an ihm lag. Dass er wundervoll war. Dass sie deshalb weinen musste. Aber sie bekam kein Wort heraus.

Die Tränen brachten Severus dazu sich von ihr zu lösen, das allerdings wollte Hermine nicht zu lassen. Sie hielt ihn fest, bis sie es ihm endlich erklären konnte.

Danach lagen sie eng beieinander und sahen sich an.

„Ich sollte duschen", sagte sie schließlich. Hermine waren die Spuren des ersten Mals unangenehm. Aber erst als er eingeschlafen war, stand sie auf und ging duschen. Danach fühlte sie sich viel besser. Sie legte sich zu Severus ins Bett und hatte nun genug Zeit ihn anzusehen und zu berühren. Damit weckte sie ihn allerdings und auch seine Leidenschaft war neu entfacht worden.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit die Körper des jeweils anderen zu erkunden, zu reden oder sich nur anzusehen. Sie wollten sich jeden Augenblick einprägen.

Sich an alles Erinnern bis zum Wiedersehen.

X

x

x

Albus Dumbledore stand unschlüssig vor Professor Snapes Tür. Es war Zeit. Die Schlacht würde bald beginnen und es tat ihm leid die beiden zu wecken. Zumindest nahm er an, dass Miss Granger die Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

Er klopfte an die Tür. Einige Momente später hörte er jemanden kommen und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Severus, es tut mir leid. Aber …"

Der Professor winkte ab.

„Keine Entschuldigung. Ich bin in 30 Minuten fertig."

Bevor Dumbledore nach Hermine fragen konnte, war die Tür wieder zu.

Severus ging zurück zu seinem Bett.

Hermine schlief noch. Auf dem Laken waren kleine Blutspritzer zu sehen. Ein Zeichen, was heute Nacht geschehen war.

Er war ihr erster Liebhaber gewesen. Jemanden den sie nie vergessen würde.

„Hermine, aufstehen."

Keine Reaktion.

„Miss Granger."

Er war sich fast sicher, dass seine Professorenstimme mehr erfolgt haben würde. Und wirklich. Sie öffnete die Augen.

„Professor."

Dann erinnerte sie sich und lächelte. Seit gestern war er nicht nur ihr Professor, er war Severus.

Dieser beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Dann trat er rasch zurück. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Du musst aufstehen. Die ersten Truppen Voldemorts sind gesehen worden."

Schlagartig war sie wach.

„Ich ziehe mich an."

Der Professor sah ihr zu, wie sie ihre Sachen suchte und sich anzog. Vielleicht sollte er sie allein lassen, aber er wollte keinen Moment mit ihr versäumen.

Wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann wenigstens mit guten Erinnerungen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Du kennst den Plan."

Natürlich. Jeder kannte den Plan. Aber sie beide wussten, dass sie etwas anderes meinte.

Severus wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er war Realist.

Aber ihr zuliebe würde er auch Optimist sein.

„Wir werden kämpfen und wir werden gewinnen."

Hermine nickte.

„Und dann sehen wir uns wieder?"

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Am nächsten Morgen begann Hermine mit dem Packen.

Sie konnte es nicht länger hinauszögern.

Dumbledore und Hermine hatten die halbe Nacht geredet, natürlich nicht über Snape oder ihre Gefühle zu Snape.

Sie hatten überlegt, ob sie in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. Aber es gab Regeln und selbst Dumbledore traute sich nicht diese zu brechen.

Vielleicht war es auch das Beste für alle.

* * *

Severus Snape sah vom Turm aus zu wie die Kutsche mit Hermines Sachen beladen wurde.

Er wusste nicht wie er sie zurückhalten konnte ohne sie direkt zu fragen. Und das kam natürlich nicht in Frage.

Die Kutsche wurde immer kleiner und er fragte sich, ob er Hermine wohl jemals wieder sehen würde.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass sich Dumbledore neben ihn gestellt.

„Severus, warum? Warum lässt du sie gehen?"

„Wie sollte ich sie halten können?"

„Ich bin sicher ein Wort hätte genügt."

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ein Lehrer und eine Schülerin? So etwas gab es noch nie auf Hogwarts. Und gehört sie wirklich in meine Welt, diese Welt hier?"

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch.

„Es ist schon lange meine Welt."

Severus sah sie wie ein Wunder an.

„Du bist doch abgereist."

Anscheinend gab es auch für Severus Snape Situationen, in denen er wie ein normaler Zauberer reagierte.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich diese ganze Sache mit den Traditionen Hogwarts genauer recherchieren muss. Und ich habe in den Hausregeln nachgeschaut. Solange ich eine Strafarbeit nicht beendet habe, muss ich hier bleiben."

Sie sah die beiden Lehrer an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Severus fasste sich als erster.

„Headmaster, leider hat Miss Granger Ihre Arbeit abgeliefert. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass sie solange bleibt bis sie die Arbeit zu meiner Zufriedenheit beendet."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

„Einverstanden. Aber nur wenn Sie sich persönlich um die Sache kümmern."

„Selbstverständlich."

Dumbledore lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu.

„Wunderbar."

* * *

Hermine fürchtete sich vor dem Moment des Alleinseins mit Severus.

Nicht vor dem Alleinsein, korrigierte sie sich, sondern vor seiner Reaktion.

„Miss Granger."

„Ja?"

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind."

Sie mußte sich verhört haben.

„Natürlich nur, weil ich Ihnen sonst eine schlechte Beurteilung geschrieben hätte."

„Ich verstehe."

Er nickte ihr zu und folgte Dumbledore.

Hermine musste sich erst einmal setzen.

Das war ja besser gelaufen als sie dachte.

Aber sie hatte keine Zeit auszuruhen. Es gab keinen Plan, also musste sie einen entwickeln.

* * *

Severus ging so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Keller des Schlosses, in seine Räume. Mit dem Zauberstab verschloss er die Türen so dass ihn niemand stören konnte.

Er musste erst einmal verkraften was gerade passiert war.

Sie – Miss Hermine Granger – war hier geblieben. Das war einfach – unglaublich.

Aber es war so typisch für sie, oder.

Nun wo sie wieder da war, würde er einfach abwarten. Sollte sie doch den ersten Schritt tun.

* * *

ooo

Zwei Tage später war noch immer nichts passiert.

Hermine vergrub sich in der Bibliothek, studierte und schrieb und kümmerte sich nicht um Snape.

Sie war im Moment einfach froh in Hogwarts zu sein und nachdem sie den ersten Schritt getan hatte, musste nun Snape handeln.

Mit anderen Worten es herrschte ein Status Quo zwischen den beiden, der keinen zufrieden machte.

Und Dumbledore ärgerte.

* * *

Ooo

Sie sahen sich, wenn Hermine im Labor auftauchte oder beim Essen in der Großen Halle. Nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer waren in der Sommerzeit in Hogwarts und so saßen alle an einem großen Tisch.

Dumbledore beobachtete die beiden genau. Wie es schien waren sie zufrieden mit der derzeitigen Situation, aber er wusste wie schnell die Zeit verging und am Ende war dann nichts passiert.

Er seufzte, es schien als wenn er schon wieder eingreifen musste.

* * *

Ooo

Einen Tag später saßen Hermine und Severus in den Kellergemächern des Lehrers. Beiden fehlten noch immer die Worte, denn Dumbledore hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie die Räume erst verlassen können, wenn …

* * *

Ooo

_**Dumbledore hatte ihnen klar gemacht, dass es so nicht weitergehen würde. **_

**„_Miss Granger ist keine Schülerin mehr und ich sehe nicht was das Problem sein sollte. Auch in der Vergangenheit gab es solche Beziehungen."_**

_**Hermine schaute erstaunt. Sie kannte die Geschichte von Hogwarts in und auswendig. Dort stand nichts über eine solche Beziehung. Und überhaupt, was meinte der Professor damit?**_

_**Sie hatten keine „Beziehung". Leider. **_

_**Snapes Gedanken gingen in die gleiche Richtung. **_

_**Was dachte sich Dumbledore eigentlich?**_

_**Bevor er genau das fragen konnte, führte Dumbledore seinen Gedanken weiter. **_

**„_Aus meiner Sicht gibt es jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder das Ganze war ein großes Missverständnis. Dann wird Miss Granger abreisen. Wenn Sie beide denken, dass etwas zwischen Ihnen ist, dann klären Sie das. Denken Sie über Ihre Zukunft nach. Gemeinsam. Tun Sie etwas. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Tag."_**

* * *

Nun saßen sie hier und schauten sich an.

Wer würde beginnen?

„Miss Granger. Sie sind doch sonst so gesprächig. Warum sagen Sie nichts. Sie haben uns schließlich in diese Situation gebracht."

Hermine mußte sich verhört haben.

Er gab ihr die Schuld.

Was heißt hier überhaupt Schuld?

„Ich dachte, ich dachte …. So wenn ich nicht geblieben wäre, dann säßen wir nicht hier. Ich verstehe. Nun ja, dass kann ich schnell ändern."

Sie stand auf.

„Ich dachte, dass Sie mich gern hier haben."

So hatte sich das Severus nicht vorgestellt.

Sie sollte ein wenig zappeln und am Ende …

Ja, welches Ende hatte er sich eigentlich vorgestellt. Das sie beide Seite an Seite in den Kellern Hogwarts arbeiten konnten? Einfach so ?

„Bitte. Hermine. Bleib. Lass uns reden."

Sie stoppte.

„Professor, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es Sinn hat. Etwas ist mit uns passiert. Ich spüre es und ich dachte, dass es Ihnen auch so geht. Stattdessen spielen Sie Ihre Spielchen. Als Ihre Schülerin habe ich das akzeptieren müssen, jetzt nicht mehr."

Sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht und so konnte Severus ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Aber ihre Stimme klang – traurig.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie aufgab.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das sie aufgab.

Sie war doch ein Kämpfer, oder ?

„Gib nicht auf."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht aufgeben. Aber ich muss wissen, dass ich eine Chance habe. Ich habe schon so viel riskiert."

„Ich weiß. Ich versuche es ja."

Endlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Vielleicht ist das einfach nicht mehr genug."

* * *

Zuerst kitschig und nun melodramatisch. Sorry !


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

Dumbledore hatte nicht gelogen als er sagte, dass Hermine und Severus nicht das erste Schülerin - Lehrer - Paar waren. Allerdings war dies erst einmal geschehen. Und es hatte auch kein gutes Ende genommen. Aber das konnte er ja wohl nicht erzählen.

Albus Dumbledore schaute auf die Karten die vor ihm lagen. Dann ging er zum großen Fernrohr und blickte in den dunklen Sternenhimmel.

Wenn er die Zeichen richtig deutete, dann war die Zeit gekommen.

Die Prophezeiung könnte sich erfüllen.

Er würde in die Geschichte eingehen – wieder einmal.

Und Severus Snape und Hermine Granger würden ein Paar werden.

Leider sagten ihm die Karten nicht wie sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen würde und auch in den Archiven war nichts dazu zu finden.

Er hatte gehofft, dass Hermine bei ihren Recherchen etwas finden würde. Nicht weil sie über besondere Fähigkeiten verfügte, sondern weil er dachte, dass es vielleicht Part der Vorsehung war. Aber anscheinend nicht.

Wenn er die Sterne richtig deutete, würde es heute Nacht passieren.

Und deshalb würden die beiden die Gemächer nicht verlassen.

x

* * *

x

So sehr sich Hermine auch bemühte sie konnte die Tür nicht erreichen.

„Professor, bitte. Heben Sie den Zauber auf."

„Welchen Zauber ? Ich habe nichts getan."

Er ging auf sie zu. Nichts zu spüren. Aber nur einen Schritt weiter und er prallte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

Was sollte das ? Er hatte schon geahnt, dass Dumbledore etwas im Schilde, aber das schien ihm doch etwas übertrieben.

„Dobby."

Der Hauself ploppte ohne Probleme in den Raum.

„Kannst du dem Schuldirektor sagen, dass ich ihn sprechen möchte."

Statt eines „Ja, Sir. Sofort Sir.", blieb Dobby mit gesenktem Kopf stehen.

„Sir, Professor Snape. Ich darf den Headmaster nicht stören."

Auch der strenge Blick von Snape änderte nichts an der Haltung Dobby.

„Sir, Miss Granger. Dobby würde gern helfen. Aber der Headmaster hat es mir verboten."

Dobby senkte den Kopf und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

„Wie es scheint, will der Professor uns mit Gewalt zusammen bringen."

Hermine mochte es nicht, wenn sie manipuliert wurde. Aber sie hatte eine Idee.

„Dobby."

Plopp.

„Ja, Miss Granger. Kann Dobby helfen?"

„Ich möchte wissen welches Buch der Professor gerade liest?"

Dobby strahlte. Diese Frage konnte er beantworten.

„Die Weissagen des Großen Magnus. Ein altes, sehr großes Buch. Der Professor liest fast jeden Tag darin."

„Danke Dobby."

Plopp und der Hauself war wieder verschwunden.

„Sehr gut. Vielleicht hilft uns diese Information weiter."

Die beiden setzen sich an den Tisch und überlegten was sie tun konnten. Schließlich verfügte Severus über eine umfangreiche Bibliothek. Auch wenn er von diesem Buch noch nie gehört hatte.

Hermine war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand vor den vollen Regalen.

Severus stellte sich neben sie.

„Wir sollten einfach alle Bücher durchsehen, die uns helfen könnten. Wie es aussieht ist es das einzige was wir im Moment tun können."

x

* * *

x

Dunkle Wolken zogen sich über Hogwarts zusammen. Alles war genauso wie es Dumbledore erwartet hatte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür.

„Minerva, du kommst genau zur richtigen Zeit."

„Ich fürchte auch zu spät um Deine Aktionen zu verhindern. Ich habe gehört, dass Du Hermine und Severus eingesperrt hast. Was soll das Albus ? Du solltest wissen, dass man Weissagungen nicht erzwingen kann. Sie erfüllen sich nicht immer."

Albus nickte.

„Ich weiß. Leider."

x

* * *

x

Ein paar Minuten später saßen Hermine und Severus nebeneinander und blätterten in den Büchern.

Vergessen waren alle Unstimmigkeiten.

Hermine hatte Feuer gefangen und redete und redete.

Severus beobachtete sie fasziniert.

Sie war einfach unglaublich. So klug. So hübsch. Und so jung.

Das Ziel seiner Beobachtung räusperte sich.

„Ja?"

„Ich hatte etwas gefragt."

Verdammt, er hatte wohl nicht zugehört.

Und sie hatte es leider gemerkt.

„Würdest Du die Frage wiederholen, Hermine?"

„Aber gern, Severus."

Er beschloss nicht darauf zu reagieren.

„Haben Sie schon einmal von dem Großen Magnus gehört?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Große Magnus war einer der bekanntesten Zauberer des Mittelalters. Er lebte fast 200 Jahre und dann verschwand er einfach. Und seine Weissagungen wurden vergessen. Fast – hier steht, dass es ein paar Verrückte gibt, die seine Anhänger sind. Verrückte ? Ist Professor Dumbledore verrückt ?"

„Ich könnte darauf eine Menge erwidern."

„Ich verstehe."

Sie beugte sich wieder über die Bücher, aber Snape hatte ihr Lächeln gesehen.

„Miss Granger. Wo bleibt Ihr Respekt?"

x

* * *

x

Ein Blitz folgte den anderen.

Dumbledore und Minerva standen schweigend am Fenster. Das stand jedenfalls nicht in dem Buch des Großen Magnus.

x

* * *

x

Severus rückte näher an Hermine heran. Natürlich nur damit er besser lesen konnte. Allerdings breitete sich in ihm ein angenehmes Gefühl aus. Angenehm war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Es war mehr. Wundervoll, aufregend, einmalig – diese Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn.

Verdammt, er musste sich konzentrieren. Dabei würde er viel lieber ihre Haut berühren. Oder sie küssen.

Was – er hatte sich niemals zuvor erlaubt so zu denken. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Hermine noch nie so nahe war.

„Hier steht es. „In vielen Jahren wird das Unwahrscheinliche geschehen. Das Dunkle wird versuchen die Macht in Angelsachsen zu übernehmen. In dieser Zeit werden zwei Menschen geboren, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Aber ihre Begegnung wird entscheidend für den Sieg über das Böse sein. Erst wenn diese Menschen zueinander finden und sich lieben lernen, ist die Zukunft der Zauberwelt gesichert."

Hermine drehte sich zu Severus um.

Professor Dumbledore konnte doch nicht ernsthaft daran glauben. Und überhaupt war doch Harry Potter der Bezwinger von Voldemort und damit für die Zukunft ihrer Welt verantwortlich.

Snape war erschüttert. Er kannte Albus lange genug. Wenn dieser an so etwas glaubte, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es stimmte groß.

Aber dieser hatte auch von einer Tradition gesprochen.

„Mehr steht dort nicht ?"

„Nicht in diesem Buch. Ich weiß nicht. Es ist doch sehr ungenau. Wie kommt Professor Dumbledore darauf, dass wir beide …."

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sah Severus nur an.

Warum? Er kannte es ihr nicht erklären. Nur zeigen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Vorsichtig. Aus Sorge, dass ihn seine Gefühle überwältigen würden.

„Oh."

Hermine war sprachlos. War es dass, was sie dachte oder …

Er merkte, dass sie der Kuß noch nicht ganz überzeugt hat.

„Komm näher."

Das lies sich Hermine nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Lächelnd legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Obwohl Hermine geahnt hatte, dass er sie küssen würde, war sie doch überrascht. Es lag eine Sicherheit in seinen Handlungen, die nicht zu seiner früheren ablehnenden Haltung passte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sie sich von ihm.

„Magst du es nicht wenn ich dich küsse?", fragte Severus leise.

„Doch es gefällt mir."

„Aber du bist nicht mit dem ganzen Herzen dabei. War es nicht das was du wolltest? Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?"

Sie ging zu dem kleinen Sofa, schob die darauf liegenden Bücher zur Seite und setzte sich.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Und es fühlt sich wunderbar an. Aber du hast mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du nicht an mir interessiert bist."

Er setzte sich zu ihr.

„Du hast das falsch verstanden. Ich bin an dir interessiert. Mit jeden Tag mehr. Aber ich wollte keine Beziehung beginnen."

„Was hat sich geändert?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte er gerechnet, wusste aber nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht."

„Soll ich deine Gedanken lesen, Severus ? Gut, ich kann es versuchen. Du willst mich. In sexueller Hinsicht ?"

Ein Blick zeigte ihr, dass sie anscheinend richtig geraten hatte.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn.

„Meinst du das ?"

Noch ein Kuss.

„Oder das?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Er stöhnte auf.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sie rückte noch näher an ihn heran.

„Ich bin sicher. Wollen wir es nicht einfach probieren?"

Statt einer Antwort zog er Hermine zu sich herüber und presste sie an sich.

Sie lachte auf als er ihren Hals küsste. Das war die Antwort, die sie hören wollte.

Ohne ihren Blick zu senken, begann sie ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Er ergriff Hermines Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht so."

„Aber …?"

„Vertraust du mir?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ein schönes Zimmer."

„Und so praktische Möbel."

Sie setzten sich aufs Bett.

„Eine komische Situation. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."

„Was Sex mit einer Frau ?"

„Nein, Liebe mit einer Schülerin."

„Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr."

„Gut, dann darf ich das machen?"

Während er sie küsste, begann er damit ihren Körper zu erkunden. Als er an ihrem Po ankam, hob er sie etwas hoch und beide legten sich aufs Bett.

„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist. Hoffentlich bereust du es nicht."

„Niemals."

Nach einer Weile waren Küsse nicht mehr genug.

„In meiner Phantasie habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, dass ich dich so berühren kann. Das du so unter mir liegst. Hast du auch von mir geträumt?"

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und Hermine stöhnte vor Leidenschaft auf.

„Nun Liebling, wie lautet deine Antwort?"

Es kostete ihn Überwindung, sie nicht sofort zu seiner Geliebten zu machen. Aber er wollte jeden Moment auskosten und er wollte, dass sie soviel Lust empfand wie er.

„Bitte. Tu es. Beim nächsten Mal haben wir mehr Zeit, aber nun will ich dich in mir spüren."

Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen und er hatte keine andere Wahl als in sie einzudringen.

„Oh Hermine. Du fühlst dich so gut an."

Mit jeder Bewegung, sagte er leise ihren Namen.

Sie war es die diese Gefühle auslöste. Und ihr wollte er die Freude und Lust, die sie in ihm auslöste zurückgeben.

„Was machst du nur mit mir. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt."

Ihre Worte lösten eine unendliche Welle des Glückes in ihm aus.

„Mache ich dich glücklich?"

„Oh, ja. Nur du. Mach weiter. Es wird immer besser."

Und wurde besser.

Sie hatte vollkommen Recht.

Sie erreichten fast zur selben Zeit den Höhepunkt und auch danach konnten sie sich nicht voneinander lösen.

„Hast du gewusst, dass es so seien würde?", fragte Hermine kurz bevor sie einschlief.

„Ich habe es gehofft."

Aber das hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Severus Snape zog sie ganz fest an sich und schlief dann ebenfalls ein.

* * *

Als **Prophezeiung** – auch Weissagung oder **Verheißung** – bezeichnet man allgemein eine Voraussage von Zukunftsereignissen. Der Oberbegriff für gesammelte mündliche oder schriftliche Prophezeiungen, meist einer Einzelperson, ist Prophetie. Dieser Ausdruck stammt vom altgriechischen _propheteía_ für „aussprechen", „aussagen" oder „für jemanden sprechen" (φηµί _phēmí_ = ich spreche; _pro_ = für, heraus, anstelle).

* * *

Besser ?


	6. Chapter 6

Viele Dank für's Lesen der Story und die Reviews. Macht weiter damit.

Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel mit etwas Verspätung erscheinen wird.

Ich muss am Freitag zur Beerdigung und werde dann nicht so in Stimmung sein.

Aber wenn, dann schreibe ich einfach und die nächste Veröffentlichung wird dann länger sein.

Danke !


End file.
